Oblivious
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Gryffindor es la Casa de los Valientes. Por qué ella no puede ser valiente? Un RON & HERMIONE


-¿Hermione, qué haces todavía ahí¿No querrás perderte el partido, o sí?

- ¿Eh, ya es la hora? –se sobresaltó. Inmersa en sus libros no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-Sí, -contestó Ginny con impaciencia- ¡no ves que todos ya se han ido¡Hermano, vamos, qué tanto haces!-gritó, escaleras arriba.

-Adelántate –Hermione se apresuraba a juntar sus libros. – Voy a guardar esto y enseguida voy.

-Bien, te veré en las gradas. ¡Rooooon!

-¡Ya voy!

Hermione subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo bajo el peso de una docena y media de libros, llegó al cuarto de las chicas y los echó todos descuidadamente dentro de su baúl. Pero algo cayó desde dentro de uno de los libros. Se agachó a recogerlo y sonrió al ver lo que era.

Una fotografía, tomada al final del primer año, justo antes de embarcar en el expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a casa. Harry, Ron y ella. Los tres se veían muy felices.

Se sorprendió al ver cuánto habían crecido; como veía a sus amigos a diario, no lo notaba. Pero en la fotografía todos parecían unos niños; ahora ya no tanto…

-Ya va a empezar...!

-¡Te dije que ya voy¡Ay! (maldito baúl!)

-Te voy a dejar, no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-¡Pues vete! Nadie te pidió que me esperaras.

Las voces a gritos la sacaron del pasado y recordó que estaba llegando tarde.

Salió a de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que Ron bajaba por las escaleras tratando de hacerse pasar la túnica por la cabeza. Estaba visiblemente de mal humor.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –dijo cuando la vio parada junto a su puerta- Estamos llegando tarde¿te enteraste?

Hermione no dijo nada y lo dejó pasar adelante. Realmente habían crecido mucho.

Cuando entraron a Hogwarts ella y Ron tenían más o menos la misma estatura, pero ahora él le llevaba casi una cabeza de altura. También su cuerpo había cambiado: ya no era el de un niño, su espalda era más ancha, sus hombros eran más fuertes.

Corrieron para llegar al campo de Quidditch.

-Les guardé lugares. –anunció Ginny sonriendo y olvidando que fingía estar enojada por su tardanza. -¡Ah, ahí sale Harry!

La cámara de Colin no paraba.

Hermione se olvidó de fotografías y espaldas anchas mientras disfrutaban del partido (Gryffindor – Ravenclaw).

Como nueva estrategia de juego, Ravenclaw había decidido atacar a Harry con las Bludgers para distraerlo de su búsqueda. Ni falta que hacía, bastaba con la presencia de Cho en el equipo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota¡Pásala Harry, no tienes que ser cortés! –gritaba Ron agitando los puños.

Gryffindor ganó por 240 a 60, pero el partido parecía haber tenido un efecto mejor: gritando en las tribunas, Ron parecía haberse quitado todo el mal humor y ahora estaba más agradable.

-Harry nunca se había tardado tanto en atrapar la snitch. La gente se vuelve medio idiota cuando se enamora...

Pero algo llegó para estropearlo...

-Parece que tienen un cazador muy caballeroso¿no? –dijo una voz detrás de ellos cuando volvían al castillo.

Ron contuvo la respiración juntando paciencia, Hermione revoleó los ojos.

-O mejor debería decir, que su cazador se ha convertido en un baboso. Debería ponerme una peluca en el próximo partido y seguro me dejaría ganar. –Dos grandes moles al lado de un chico flaco y rubio festejaron el chiste con risas tontas.

-Tú no necesitas eso¿eh, Malfoy? La única forma de que atraparas la snitch sería que esta te pidiera permiso para meterse en tu mano. –contestó Hermione incisivamente recordándole las consecutivas derrotas de Slytherin frente a Gryffindor.

-¡Nadie ha pedido que abras tu asquerosa boca, sangre sucia!

La mano de Ron fue como un rayo a su bolsillo para sacar su varita, pero Hermione lo detuvo y dejó que Malfoy se fuera.

Cuando ya hubieron pasado, se dio cuenta de que lo había tomado de la mano y así habían quedado. Sintió que nunca quería desprenderse de esa mano mullida que le transmitía seguridad, sin embargo lo que hizo fue soltarla de inmediato como si le hubiera quemado.

Volvió la cara al otro lado para evitar que Ron la viera porque se había ruborizado, sin ver que él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Ninguno habló de regreso al castillo.

¿Qué significó realmente ese gesto? Había sido sólo un accidente pero bastó para que se pusiera tan nerviosa.

Había tomado del brazo a Harry un montón de veces, lo había abrazado y hasta lo había besado en la mejilla al final del año pasado, pero esas eran cosas que no se animaba a hacer con Ron, porque sabía que en el mismo gesto llevaba un sentimiento adicional.

Ya no estaba leyendo. La sala común había quedado vacía y ella sólo tenía la mirada perdida sobre el libro. De pronto se sintió observada.

Por encima de una pila de libros que tenía enfrente y debajo de un flequillo pelirrojo un par de ojos la miraban. Estaba sonriendo, lo sabía. Aunque no podía ver su boca, lo sabía: Ron tenía la cualidad de sonreír con la mirada.

De repente un brillo conocido apareció en esos ojos. Hermione pensó que se parecía al de los gemelos cuando estaban a punto de hacerte caer en una broma, pero sin la picardía de la malicia. Este brillo era el preámbulo de un comentario mordaz.

-Quizá hayas estado demasiado ocupada para notarlo, Hermione, pero faltan ¡meses! para los exámenes.

-Ya lo sé, no estaba estudiando.- Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe levantando una nube de polvo que hizo que Ron parpadeara un par de veces. –Sólo estaba leyendo un poco porque no me puedo dormir.

-¿Ah no? Yo tampoco...

Se estiró para desperezarse y Hermione volvió a notar, esta vez sin la discreción de una amplia túnica, que el cuerpo de Ron ya no era infantil.

-Seamus y Dean están discutiendo sobre el fatbol...

-Fútbol.

-Fútbol; Neville ronca y no he querido despertar a Harry.

-Debe estar muy cansado después del partido de hoy.

-Sí... –Ron no olvidaba la actuación de Harry en el partido de la mañana.

-¿Estás celoso de que Harry esté enamorado?- preguntó Hermione acertadamente. -¿Nunca te has sentido así?

Crookshands se levantó con un maullido anunciando que se retiraba; se dirigió hacia las escaleras: parecía entender que tenía que dejarlos solos.

Ellos dejaron la mesa y se sentaron en un sillón delante del fuego.

-No me gustaría que me sucediera... Cuando alguien se enamora se olvida de todo lo demás. Incluso de los amigos...

-Sí, también creo que es incómodo, no me deja concentrarme para estudiar...

-...Y no te deja dormir¿eh?- ahora Ron sonreía con picardía. –Vamos¿en quién pensabas¿en Viky?

-No precisamente...-respondió mirándolo de soslayo.

¿Qué hacía ahí hablando con Ron de sus sentimientos? Justo con el chico que le gustaba.

Sí, le gustaba. Le gustaba la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Le gustaba que no fingía ni trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos; si estaba molesto, sencillamente lo demostraba. Sabía que realmente estaba enfadado cuando se peleó con ella; sabía que realmente estaba arrepentido cuando le pidió perdón; sabía que realmente la quería cuando la defendía de Malfoy o cualquier otro. Le gustaba esa sinceridad y le gustaba pensar poder ser dueña de ella para siempre.

Le gustaba¿por qué no era lo suficientemente valiente para demostrarlo? Sabía por qué. Porque Ron era su amigo y si él no compartía sus mismos sentimientos sería duro verlo a la cara cada día. Pero si sus sentimientos sí eran correspondidos también era duro tener a todo el colegio pendiente de lo que hicieran, y sobre todo, no soportaría a los gemelos bromeando con ellos todo el tiempo.

Gryffindor era el hogar de los valientes ¿por qué no era valiente a la hora de confesarle a Ron sus sentimientos? Se había enfrentado a un montón de cosas desde que llegó a Hogwarts, pero nada era tan terrible como enfrentarse al corazón de su amigo. De una cosa estaba segura: si le confesaba lo que sentía y su respuesta era un no, sería un dolor muy difícil de olvidar. Olvidar... ¡olvidar!

-...De todos modos, creo que es un sentimiento maravilloso. Sobre todo si se comparte...

Sonrió al ver que Ron se ponía incómodo. Estaba nerviosa, pero ver que Ron también lo estaba la hacía sentirse un poco más valiente; comenzaba a sentirse dueña de la situación. Ahora tenía un plan y los miedos lentamente se iban. Se acercó un poco más.

-...¿No piensas lo mismo, ...Ron? – lo besó al tiempo justo que el fuego acababa por extinguirse y la sala común quedaba completamente a oscuras…

El fuego volvía a arder mansamente en la chimenea.

-¿Eh¿Qué pasó? Yo estaba...

-Te quedaste dormido, Ron. –contestó Hermione con la cabeza escondida detrás de un libro. –Será mejor que te vayas a la cama...

Era una mentira pequeña, pensó Hermione, comparada con toda la sinceridad que había puesto en ese beso. Un simple hechizo desmemorizante y se prometió que la próxima vez sería lo suficientemente valiente para compartir ese momento sin trucos. Sería maravilloso y nada jamás se los haría hacer olvidar.


End file.
